hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Beast (2009)
Sea Beast, also known as Troglodyte, is a Canadian 2009 Horror/Syfy Channel movie starring Miriam McDonald, Daniel Wisler,Brandon Jay McLaren and Corin Nemec. A fisherman named Will is fishing with his crew in a large thunderstorm. While trying to pull the fishing net in, a wave hits the ship and one crew member, Joey, is suddenly spit in the face by something. When Will looks back, he sees an invisible creature attack Joey. The crew looks for him but he has already been killed. Meanwhile, a mysterious creature attaches itself to the bottom of the boat. Back at the village, a funeral is held for Joey while Will finds slime where Joey was taken. Will and his wife Arden wonder about Joey's death while two of Will's crew, Danny and Drew, are secretly planning to go to a nearby island with their girlfriends Carly, Will's daughter, and Erin. Before leaving, however, Drew tells them that he has to work late and that he will go to the island tomorrow, and Will gets a final notice of intent for repossession. While Drew is working on the dock, he hears something in the water and decides to investigate, thinking it's a grouper. Suddenly, an invisible creature comes on the docks and Drew, armed with a baseball bat, walks toward it only to be spat on, paralyzing him. The creature turns visible, revealing it to be a large, hideous beast that licks Drew with its tongue and then eats him. The next day, Will and Arden look for Drew and find his severed arm in the water. They also find more slime. Back on the island, Carly thinks she hears rocks hitting the window but disregards it. She finds Erin on the beach waiting for Drew. After Carly leaves, Erin sees the boat drifting away and goes to the rope to pull it back in, only to have the beast paralyze her. While smaller sea beasts attack her the large one kills her. Will confronts a fisherman, Ben, who lost a crewman the same way Will did and tells him to tell people what he really saw. While gathering firewood, Danny is attacked and bitten by a smaller sea beast but not before photographing it. Will meets Arden, who tells him the slime is a toxin. While they discuss the beast, they are interrupted when the beast kills two teenagers. Will gives chase but it escapes. Danny and Carly go to retrieve the first aid kit from the boat but find the boat is missing. Danny suspects that Erin took it to go confront Drew, not knowing her true fate. Sheriff Jade, a man named Roy and two men organize a hunting party, but the beast sees through the trap and kills them all. Arden goes scuba diving and finds an egg laid by the beast that has already hatched. She then concludes that there are more eggs. Danny and Carly find Erin's corpse and flee back to the cabin where they are attacked by the smaller sea beasts. They manage to kill some of the beasts on the second floor, but they find a swarm of them downstairs and lock themselves in the bathroom. Will and Arden find the hunting party slaughtered, when Barbara, the harbor master, radios Will and tells him that Ben has set a trap on the dock using himself as bait. Danny and Carly make break for it when the coast was clear, but they are then ambushed by a lone beast. Will and Arden head back but Barbara and Ben are both killed by the beast, Ben being killed by paralysis. Will discovers that Ben tagged the beast and that it is heading for the island. The two go to save Carly and Danny who have fled to a boat to radio for help. The beast realizes they're inside and calls for the smaller beasts. Will and Arden go to save them. When Will and Arden find Danny, Danny agrees to lead them to Carly, but beast kills Danny, meanwhile in the kitchen Carly was barricaded in, the smaller beasts attack Carly. She escapes and regroups with Will and Arden, and they find a nest filled with eggs. The beast attacks them, but Will survives and blows up the ship, killing the creatures. Will, Carly, and Arden decide to start their own fishing business, ending the film.